parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gummi Bears Adventures of Beauty and the Beast part 2
but not far from the castle in a near by village was a girl named Belle who went into town Belle little town its a quiet village everyday like the one before little town full of little people waking up to say townsfolk 1 bonjour townsfolk 2 bonjour townsfolk 3 bonjour townsfolk 4 bonjour all bonjour Belle there goes the baker with his tray like always the same old bread and rolls to sell every morning just the same since the morning that we came to this poor provincal town Baker good morning Belle Belle good morning monsieur Baker where you off to Belle the bookshop i just finished the most wonderful story about a beanstalk and an ogre Baker thats nice Marie the baguettes hurry up and Belle walks off meanwhile the Gummi Bears arrive Gruffi hey where are we now first agrabah then africa where now Zummi this my dear Gruffi is france its also our own time period Tummi this village sure looks nice and look humans hey lets have a look around shall we and they do Townsfolk look there she goes that girl is strange no question dazed and distracted cant you tell all never part of any crowd cause her heads up on some cloud no denying shes a funny girl that Belle all bonjour good day how is your family bonjour good day how is your wife i need six eggs thats too exspensive Belle there must be more than this provencial life Bookseller ah Belle Belle good morning ive come to return the book i borrowed got anything new Bookseller not since yesterday Belle thats allright i ll borrow this one Bookseller that one but youve read it twice Belle well its my favorite far off places daring swordfights magic spells and a prince in disguise Bookseller if you like it that much its youres Belle but sir Bookseller i insist Belle well thank you thank you very much she walks out men look there she goes that girl is so pecuilar i wonder if shes feeling well all with a dreamy far off look and her nose stuck in a book what a puzzle from the rest of us is Belle Tummi hey look theres a girl lets go meet her Belle sits by a fountain petting sheep Belle oh isint this amazing its my favorite part becuase you ll see heres where she meets Prince Charming but she wont discover that its him till chapter three woman now its no wonder that her name means beauty her looks have got no paraell merchent but behind that fair facade im afraid shes rather odd very different from the rest of us shes nothing like the rest of very diffrent from the rest of us is Belle meanwhile geese fly by but one is shot and plumets to the ground Gruffi what was that they were shot by the local town hero Gaston with his lackey Lefou and Gaston blows the smoke from his gun while Lefou bags the goose Lefou wow you didint miss a shot Gaston youre the greatest hunter in the whole world Gaston i know Lefou huh no beast alive stands a chance against you no girl for that matter Gaston its true Lefou and i got my sight set on that one Lefou the inventors daughter Gaston shes the one the luckiest girl im going to marry Lefou but shes Gaston the most beautiful girl in town Lefou i know but Gaston which makes her the best he grabs Lefou and dont i deserve the best Lefou of course i mean you do but before Lefou can finish his sentance Gaston drops him Gaston right from the moment when i met her saw her i said shes georgous and i fell for in town there is only she who is beautiful as me so im making plans to woo and marry Belle but Gaston also attracts the attention of a girl trio called the Bimbettes Bimbettes look there he goes isnt he dreamy Lefou gets near the fountain but is sprayed monsiuer Gaston oh hes so cute Lefou yuck and he walks on Bimbettes be still my heart im hardly breathing hes such a tall dark strong and handsome brute villagers i thought i saw Gaston pardon excuse me please let me through villagers no fish they smell madames mistaken Belle there must be more to this provincal life Gaston just watch im going to make Belle my wife all look there she goes that girl is strange but special a most pecuilar madamoiselle its a beauty and a sin she doesnt quite fit in she really is a funny girl a beauty but a funny girl sge is really a funny girl that Belle bonjour bonjour bonjour Category:Beauty and the Beast Films